1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter for dissolving of fat associated with or near the skin and a method of using the composition in combination with a high frequency oscillator for removal of the fat. In particular, the composition is directed to a perfluorocarbon composition.
2. Description of Related Art
A major concern relating to human skin is the accumlulation of excess layers of fat cells, especially in middle age and elderly people, which causes them to appear fatty and older.
Recent attempts have been made to remove subcutaneous fat as well as treat cellulite utilizing different techniques. Celluite is a lay term describing the uneven, bumpy texture of skin in specific areas of the female body (primarily hips, thighs, and buttocks) caused by the abnormal accumulation of fatty cells in masses beneath the skin. The main method today for subcutaneous fat removal is liposuction, a method which presents potential risk to the patient.
One of the first comprehensive reports on liposuction appeared in 1983 (Y. G. Illouz, Body Contouring by Lipolysis: A 5-Year Experience with over 300 cases; Plast. Reconst. Surg. 72:591 (1983)). A breakthrough ocurred with the development of the tumescent technique of Jeffrey Klein (Plast. Reconstr. Surg., 92:1085 ((93)). Tumescent anesthesia allows liposuction to be performed over larger areas using local anesthesthetic and a vasoconstrictor in a solution injected in the desired location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,416 by Blugerman et al. describes the tumescent lipoplastic method and apparatus. Ultrasonic tumescent liposuction was developed by Dr. Michele Zocchi in 1992 (Clin. Plast. Surg (1996) pp. 575-598). Ultrasound at 1 Mhz with power of 2 W/cm.sup.2 is applied to the skin for ten minutes before suction, which is described by Parisi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,491. Ultrasound from 16 to 20,000 Hz alters adipose tissue through mechanical disruption and cavitation with minimal thermal effect. Another method for removal of subcutaneous fat involves vaporization of adipose tissue using a laser.
Complications and trauma are major problems with the above methods for removal of subcutaneous fat and treatment of cellulite by liposuction. Excessive bleeding is associated with the procedure because the tools which are inserted into the subcutaneous fat are either sharp knives or blunt canulas that are scraped through the site of interest, damaging blood vessels. Complications arise mostly due to damaged blood vessels, causing blood clots that express as irregularities in the overlying skin. Nerves are also affected by the traumatic aspects of the procedure, causing loss of feeling in the treated area for some months afterwards.